Roll the credits
by Suze21
Summary: Georgie is back in Kenya but what about the others? If you were like me you waited for a little snippet right at the end. And nothing happened! So this is my take on what could have come next. All rights belong to fab team that created OG especially Tony Grounds.
1. Chapter 1

Georgie ripped the blue plastic gloves from her hands, glad for the relief from them. Her hands were so sweaty. She, unconsciously, wiped her hands on her worn pants. The sweat wasn't the worst thing that was on her pants.

"You ok Georgie?" Nafula called across the room, looking up from the current patient she was dealing with.

"Yeah...yeah." she replied wiping her forehead and walking over to offer any assistance she could. Truth be told, Nafula could handle just about any case that managed to get themselves into the clinic by herself, and better than Georgie. But Nafula was always short on helpers and Georgie's help was most welcome.

"So what have we got 'ere?" Georgie asked snapping some fresh gloves on her hands that she had dragged from her pocket, as she stood next to the gurney.

"The same as usual." Nafula sighed looking at Georgie. Georgie looked down at the young girl, who was roughly the same age as the young boy she had first treated when she came to Kenya on the mission that had turned her world upside down. The girl was gaunt, her skin dull, her hair lank, her eyes lifeless.

"I thought there was supposed to be enough supplies here in the camp for people to eat and drink." she said as she felt gently along the child's jawline.

Nafula shook her head and explained "This is the next wave of refugees. They arrived overnight having walked many, many miles to escape the fighting. There are thousands more coming, they are saying. We are going to be very, very busy in the next few days, it means we are going to have to get organised quickly. And you know Georgie, that there is never enough of the things we need for everyone who needs them."

Georgie nodded, knowing the truth of what Nafula was saying but knowing it didn't make it any easier in reality. Georgie focused on the child in front of her "Right you! We're gonna get you fixed up quick smart. Ok?" She flashed one of her million dollar smiles at the child as reassurance and hoping to get some sort of reaction. But there was nothing.

The child's mother, however, who had been standing quietly in the corner all this time, keeping out of the way, bowed her head to Georgie, perhaps not understanding the words but certainly the smile and gentleness of the hands that were caring for her daughter.

Georgie left Nafula to start the child on IV fluids and whatever else they could find to help that may help.

Georgie headed to the office, thinking to start an inventory of their supplies so they could put together an "order" for the medical items they would need to help with the huge influx of refugees they were expecting.

She knew there would be a variety of problems- dehydration, malnutrition, possibly broken bones, sunburn, twisted ankles, blisters rubbed to bleeding, cuts and bruising to the feet, never mind the communicable diseases.

Georgie grabbed a clipboard from the impossibly messy desk and searched for a working pen amongst the papers. Eventually, she found a pen, and joy of joys, it actually worked. She made her way over to the fridge intending to start there.

She was distracted by the photos the boys from 2 Section had been sending her from Syria. She had, without fail, managed to get them to stick to the fridge. She smiled at the memory of the boys especially at her 'farewell' from the army and the rehearsal dinner for the second wedding that never took place.

Thank heavens Mansfield had survived being shot, Georgie still had a thorn in her side about not being able to carry out her duty and help him. Mansfield told her that it was him that had failed because he hadn't been able to stop her from being kidnapped.

And Fingers, well he had become a bit of a fixture at her Mum and Dad's, now that he and Marie were dating. Luckily Charles and Molly had warned the others off Lulu at the dinner. Georgie hoped that Marie wasn't proving to be a distraction to Fingers now he was trying to get through the training for Special Ops.

She looked at the Section photo, taken before they left- a new medic in her place but otherwise remarkably unchanged from the last tour. Thank God! Georgie pulled the fridge door open to start the inventory of the vaccines, antibiotics and other medications they stored in there, her mind concentrating instantly on the task at hand.

She had just started on the bandages and other consumables when her phone chirped with a message.

"Hey you!"

"Hey."

"How you doing?xx"

Georgie stopped for a moment, her fingers poised over the letters, how to respond to that question. Did she send her standard response or actually tell the truth?

"Good. U?"

"All's well in the world."

She smiled again. Elvis had been saying that to her for a long time now. Georgie wasn't sure if it was his default answer like 'good' was hers.

"U out of hospital?"

"Finally! Coffee? Usual place?xx"

This was the text she had been dreading. She hadn't actually told him she wasn't leaving the army any more or that she was taking some leave to try and sort her head out. She had thought that in coming back to Kenya and helping Nafula at the place where the whole nightmare had begun she might find some peace.

Georgie had spent time with him in those first couple of days when he was in hospital and having surgery but she'd excused herself when his family arrived saying she was busy with paperwork and sorting out the wedding stuff.

She bit her lip and crossed her arms in front of her, wondering how she should answer him.

"Georgie?"

"Can't. Busy."

"WTF?"

"I'm out of hospital. I want 2 c u. We need 2 talk. Properly"

"Not now, I'm busy. Later, ok?"

She turned her phone off and dropped it in her pocket. Shaking her head, she picked up the clipboard and started for the desk with all the good intentions of starting the request form for the additional supplies they would need.

But in the end all she did was sit in the chair, staring at the paperwork and wondering what the hell was going to happen when she finally did speak to Elvis.


	2. Chapter 2

In the early hours of the morning Georgie woke to her phone actually ringing. She pushed her hair out of her face and swiped the screen to answer the call. "Mum?! What's happened? Is everyone ok?"

"Oh Georgie love, yes, everyone's fine!"

"Then why are you ringin' me in the middle of the bloody night? I only got to bed" she looked at illuminated watch hands "an hour ago. We had a heavy load in the clinic tonight."

"I'm sorry I woke you love…but I thought you should know."

"Know what Mum?"

"We had a visitor tonight...it was Elvis."

"Oh shit Mum. What did he want?"

"He wanted to see you of course! Your dad kept telling him you weren't here but he kept insisting. In the end, Dad let him in so he could see for himself you weren't here hiding anywhere."

"Where is he now Mum?"

"I don't know love. He just took off out of here, got in his car and raced off, tyres squealing."

"You didn't tell him did ya, Mum?"

"No we didn't Georgie. I know he saved you twice and even got shot the last time but I don't know that I can ever forgive him for what he did to you."

"Mum." Georgie rubbed her temple as she put a hint of warning in her voice, because she had done exactly the same thing to Jamie "But thanks for not telling him and I'm sorry for all of this. I really am."

"Georgie, we love you, you've got nothing to be sorry for."

"Love to Dad and that, yeah? Mum, I love you but I've got to get some kip. Night."

"You're ok aren't you? Safe?" Georgie could hear the worry in her Mum's voice.

"Yeah Mum. I'm fine, there's plenty of Kenyan soldiers here guarding us. I'm safe!"

"Ok love...good. You stay out of trouble."

"Yes Mum!" Georgie rolled eyes while she replied "Good night."

"Night love, sorry I woke you?"

"It's ok Mum. Night." The call disconnected in her ear. Georgie sighed once more before flopping back down onto her bed. She threw her arm over her eyes still holding her phone. "What the fuck am I going to do now?" she said out loud. Thankfully, she thought her Mum and Dad hadn't told Elvis where she was. That was something at least.

She had only just settled back down in her cot, determined to go back to sleep because tomorrow, no today, was going to be another busy one when her phone chirped with a message. Georgie looked expecting to see Elvis' name but got Charles. Wait? What?

"Sorry!"

Another chirp.

"KENYA! FUCK GEORGIE!"

It all made sense now. Elvis had gone after Charles to find out what he knew about Georgie and where she was. She stared at the message on the phone screen, unsure of what words to use to explain how she ended up here again. She frowned a little, trying to frame the answer.

She fired off a quick text to Charles first. "It's ok, he was going to find eventually :-) Love to you & Molls"

"Georgie? Tell me!...please."

"Georgie!?"

She contemplated throwing her phone clear across the room but it remained in her firm grip as it was her only link to home. "What an absolute fuckin' nightmare!" Georgie thought, she had hoped to keep this little adventure quiet, just her family, Charles, Molly knew, beyond her CO. Both Charles and especially Molly, understood her need to go back. Molly had gone back to Afghan to get some "peace in her nut" as she'd put it, after her first tour. She really understood what Georgie was trying to do.

Georgie also knew that if she didn't answer Elvis, he would only become more persistent, if that was possible but she couldn't right now. She knew she needed to sleep and that she needed to work out what she was going to say. She looked at the screen again.

"It's early Elvis, I really need some sleep. I've been busy all day. Tomorrow, I promise." She turned her phone off after sending the message and dropped back into her cot. But sleep didn't come easily.

A short 3 hours later Georgie dragged herself from her cot, having not slept at all since Elvis' messages. She brushed her hair and pulled on some clean clothes and headed to get some breakfast.

Georgie carried a coffee for herself and a tea for Nafula into the office, where Nafula was finishing some paperwork before opening the clinic at 8am. Nafula looked at Georgie "You haven't slept...again!"

Georgie gave her a rueful smile "Does it show?" She rubbed her face again and sipped her coffee. Nafula raised an eyebrow at her. "Elvis found out." she said softly.

"Oh Georgie." Nafula knew Georgie was worried about that happening. "What did he say?"

Georgie shrugged "Not much besides 'Kenya! Fuck Georgie'. Nafula and Georgie laughed quietly together and then Georgie continued " I haven't actually spoken to him or even texted him after I sent a reply last night."

"Georgie.." Nafula started with a warning note to her voice.

"I know...I know!" Georgie said putting her hand up to stop Nafula in her tracks. "I will, I promise. I told him I'd talk to him today but it will probably be tonight as we have a busy day ahead with patients."

"No, it will be now Georgie. You need to sort this out. I think...I think you need to do this to help you get the answers or the peace or whatever you want to call it, that you are looking for, that brought you back here. I think he is part of it."

Georgie opened her mouth to dismiss Nafula's observations but the look that she was getting from Nafula made her quickly close it again. "Ok." she nodded "I'll sort it out now."

"Good. Take your time. I'll open up and start the triage. You come when you're ready, when you're done."

"Thanks Nafula."

"You're welcome, my friend!" Nafula came over and gave Georgie's shoulder a squeeze.


	3. Chapter 3

Nafula left the office and quietly closed the door behind her, giving Georgie the privacy she needed to deal with Elvis. Georgie took her phone from her pocket and turned it on. "Oh God" she sighed as numerous missed calls and text messages started popping up. Multiple calls and texts from Elvis, of course, her Mum, Marie, Molly, Charles and Spanner?

Why the hell was Spanner ringing her? She listened to his message first. "Georgie, hey it's me, Spanner. When you get this, could you ring me? It's about Elvis. Cheers!" Of course it was about Elvis. Who else could or would create this much drama? She shook her head.

She listened to the message from Charles apologising again for telling Elvis about where she was. He must have said it about 4 times in the brief message to her. And then Molly called to apologise for Charles and she told Georgie to do what she needed to do and not to take any notice of what anyone else, especially Elvis, wanted. Molly had never forgiven him for what he'd done to Georgie on their wedding day or for putting Charles in the middle of it. And before ending her call Molly told her to ring her if she needed and to get on with the job at hand. Georgie smiled "Typical Molly!"

Her Mum and Marie left almost identical messages of support and love. Then she read all the text messages from them.

Then, finally, all the ones from Elvis. Several text messages telling her, begging her and finally demanding that she ring him ASAP. Then the voice mails, each one becoming more urgent and frustrated that she hadn't responded yet.

Georgie tapped his name out on her phone and waited. It started ringing...and ringing...and ringing. "Hi! You know the drill. Leave a message."

"You were all fired up to talk to me yesterday, bloody ringing me and texting. And now you won't even answer your fucking phone! Well, cheers mate!" Georgie bit out. She ended the call but without the satisfaction of being able to slam down the phone.

She dialed Molly's number next, leaving a message to say that she didn't blame Charles, that it was all ok and she'd catch up with them for a drink, or two, when she got back but she didn't know when that would be. She finished off by sending her love.

Georgie tried Elvis' number again but it went straight to voice mail so she didn't see the point in leaving another message for him so she hung up again. The final call she made was to Spanner. He answered on the second ring.

"Georgie!"

"Spanner, how are you? Where are you?"

"I'm fine and you know I can't tell you that Georgie!" laughed Spanner.

"Figured! I'm guessing you didn't ring me to find out how I am so...?"

"Have you spoken to Elvis recently?" Spanner's tone took on a serious note.

Georgie chewed her lip. "Why?"

"I haven't been able to get onto him for a couple of hours and the others haven't heard from him in awhile either. And you know that's not right."

Georgie swallowed slowly, her mouth dry. No it wasn't feeling right at all. "He called me and sent me some texts last night but when I tried to ring him back today I only got voicemail. I Ieft a message to call me but, so far, nothing."

"Mmmm...Georgie what's going on? Do you know where he is?" Spanner asked.

"Spanner, I'm sorry but I've got no idea. On either count."

"Ok…so how are you Georgie? We haven't seen you since the hospital. I know..well I know you were missed."

Georgie laughed "Missed was I? Well I had a bit to do."

"Stuff to do with the 'non' wedding day?"

Georgie hesitated for a moment, wondering if she should tell Spanner. "Yeah, that and some other stuff."

"Like going to Kenya?"

"Shit Spanner! How did you find out?" spluttered Georgie.

There was a soft laugh from the other end of the line "Georgie you should know by now.."

"Yeah, yeah, you can't tell me." Georgie frowned.

"No I was going to say, that we keep track of our own. And like it or not Georgie, you're one of ours...now."

"Well I don't know that I am one of yours. But you telling me you can't find Elvis?"

"The Boss has his own set of tricks to fly under the radar. Besides it's easier to keep an eye on someone who doesn't know we're looking."

"I'll be changing my privacy settings on Facebook don't you worry. So will Marie and Lulu, and anyone else I can think of. And if Fingers is currying favour by telling you anything I'll cut him off as well"

"Ok! Ok! Don't worry about Fingers, he's too exhausted to be saying anything. I gotta go. If you hear from Elvis, tell him to contact me or one of the boys. Stay safe Georgie, I don't want to have to come looking for you again."

"I'll tell him if...when I speak to him. You take care too, Spanner."

Georgie put the phone in her pocket and ran her fingers through her hair. "God Elvis! What have you done now?"

She made her way to Nafula, who was still triaging the people who were lining up outside, she was still handing out tic-tacs to those who weren't in need of medical care, trying to clear some of the numbers that swarmed around the clinic.

"Ready Georgie?" Nafula called.

"As I'll ever be."

"Everything sorted out?"

Georgie shook her head "Nope. I can't get hold of him. So now he'll have to wait for me, I'm working."

Nafula laughed "Yes, I think we will be working for many hours." throwing her eyes down the line of people which continued to grow. "Let's get started."

"On it!" Georgie called, indicating to the first person in the line, a woman cradling a small baby, to follow her into the clinic.


	4. Chapter 4

Hours later Georgie straightened up having been bent over various gurneys all day. She had treated women, children and babies and men for things that you would never see at home nor wish on anyone. Not only had there been the "normal" things, but among the cases there had been some that were obviously caused by torture or because the perpetrators wanted to instill fear in the local population. Georgie knew that of all the things, that this would stay with her forever. But at least she could do something, help in some way to heal the innocent victims.

Her hands gripped her neck, her fingers digging into the stiff and sore muscles. "When are the supplies due?" she called to Nafula "We're running low on everything!"

Nafula stood up, groaning slightly after being bent over for so long a mirror image to Georgie, "I was told they would be delivered today but who knows. You know how reliable the trucks are. Today, tomorrow, next Thursday, who knows?" She shrugged her shoulders at Georgie, trying not to let her frustration get the better of her.

Georgie smiled at Nafula "Same old story huh? Make do with what you've got."

"Yes." They turned back to the endless stream of people pouring in, hoping for help "We will indeed."

Three patients later one of the other aid workers came into the clinic. "Georgie! The trucks have arrived with the supplies. Can you come and help unload?"

"Sure, I'll just finish up here" she said as she applied a cooling salve to the wound and the final bandage to the patient, "I'll be right out." Her phone rang just as she ripped her gloves off and she managed to fumble it from her pocket before seeing that the caller ID showed 'Elvis'.

"Elvis?"

"Georgie, you ok?"

"I'm fine, but what the hell is wrong with you? Spanner and the boys, not to mention me, have been trying to get a hold of you for hours. Why haven't you answered your fucking phone?"

"Yep, you're fine" he managed to drawl out.

Georgie walked out the door towards the trucks at the front of the clinic. "Shut up Elvis!" She pulled her hair back from her face and squinted against the bright light of the sun.

"You look cute when you screw your nose up like that."

"What?...What did you just say?"

"You look cute."

"Where are you?" she said looking around the yard. She couldn't see him anywhere and he would certainly stand out. He couldn't be here. No way, not when he's just gotten out of hospital after being shot.

"Here!" Elvis called to Georgie after watching her search for him amongst the crowd of people in the yard. She looked in the direction of his voice, no longer needing the phone for communication. He stepped out from the corner of the supply truck, waving in her direction, smiling that bloody cheeky smile of his.

"Elvis." she breathed. They started walking towards each other, dodging the workers unloading the trucks. They stopped short of each other and Elvis looked into Georgie's eyes.

"How the hell did you get here?" she fired off to start.

He looked down at his feet, scuffing the dirt. "A friend owed me a favour so I got a flight to Nairobi. Then a taxi ride to the headquarters of the agency who runs this place. They very generously let me have a lift to here."

Georgie stared at him, unsure of whether to believe him or not. "Are you mad? You only got out of hospital a couple of days ago. Do you want an infection or to do more damage to yourself? Typical, all my work in keeping you alive and you just chuck it away. And what the hell are you doing here anyway?" Georgie's voice had been getting louder and louder as she vented her frustration, fear and anger at him.

Elvis looked up at her "I told you once that I would find you, no matter how far or how long it took, I would find you. But I never thought that I would find you back here!" He looked around the grounds of the clinic, trying to judge if there was any threat to Georgie still here, as he took a step closer to her.

"And I told you, we were over!" Georgie took half a step forward. "Do you think after what you did to me…left me standing at the altar looking like a prize idiot...that I would want you or need you back in my life? You hurt me Elvis and I don't want that to happen...I won't let it happen again."

"Georgie, you were never the idiot in this mess, I was. I should have come to you and I should have told you about Laura. I should have given you the choice of being in or out but I was trying to make sense of it all and I really fucked it up didn't I? I promise you, I swear to you that I will never hurt you again. Just give me another chance, that's all I want."

Georgie looked at him as the others scurried to and from the trucks, unloading the desperately needed medical supplies, to treat the waves of refugees that continued to flood into the camp. "It's over." she repeated, more softly this time, with less conviction than before.

Elvis reached out for her but Georgie pulled back slightly. "Georgie, we'll never be over, I loved you from the first moment I saw you and I'll love you to my very last, I've never stopped loving you. And if I need to prove that by being here then I will. And I don't think you've ever really stopped loving me, even when you were going to marry the wrong bloke, part of you still loved me. Because if we're together all is well in the world." He was only inches from her but he refrained from touching her, she needed to be the one to make the first move.

Georgie's hands reached for him as his arms then encircled her. Their lips met hesitantly at first until the sights and sounds of the world fell away and all that was left was the silence of them.

 **A/N G'day all! This was only supposed to be a small snippet after the credits..bit longer than that! Sorry! In the future, there may be a story that carries on with what happens to Georgie & Elvis while they're at the camp but if someone would like to pick that up and run with it GO FOR IT! The more people writing about these two the merrier! Just remember to put in a request to add the characters to the list. Thanks and will see you on the flip side!**


End file.
